


1666, London

by litra



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, Great Fire of London, Nate's historian is showing, Sara is done with this place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 04:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11501688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litra
Summary: Another time traveler, historical records, and Mick quietly saving the day.





	1666, London

**Author's Note:**

> So I was going to put this in a 5+1, but I never got around to writing the rest of it. I thought it was better to put it here then let it sit in a folder. unbetaed.

August 30th, 1666, London. 

“No please, I have less than three days. You have to let me go!”

The kid Mick was gripping by the collar was so out of place in historical London it was almost comical. When this particular aberration had popped up Sara had just been hoping it wasn’t the Legion of Doom again. It wasn’t. Instead it was a kid from the 32nd century who had stolen a time sphere, and come back to save history.

“Well, at least it isn’t Hitler this time,” Ray said with a shrug.

“Yeah, I’ve definitely had enough of that guy,” Nate was dusting off his pants. He’d taken a hit before the kid had gone down. Apparently futuristic weapons packed a punch even to someone made of steel.

“What you tired of punching natzies?” Mick yanked the kid back when he tried to slip away, seemingly without even noticing he was doing it.

“No, but they’re not actually Natzies until he comes to power, when he’s still a kid, it’s just another fight.”

Sara tuned out the “are they or are they not Natzies” debate, and got the kid’s attention. “Look, one little change to history and all sorts of things could go wrong. I get that this fire is a big deal--”

“70,000 homes, 87 churches, do you know how important churches are to documenting the history in this time period? Every birth or death or marriage--”

She rolled her eyes.

“Can’t be that big a deal, there were only what eight deaths? Ten?” Ray was looking to Nate for support, which Sara instinctively knew was a bad idea.

“Actually that kind of historical record can be very important for tracking--”

“I don’t care,” she cut through Nate’s objections. Sara tried to center herself, taking a slow breath. She immediately regretted it. This particular time period hadn’t figured out plumbing yet, and that wasn’t even taking the plague into account. “What’s your name?”

“Alex…”

“Alright Alex. I could give you a week long lecture about why changing history is bad, or we could just agree that you leave this time and never come back.”

Alex perked up from where he was slumped in on himself, “But… I don’t want to change it.”

“You don’t?”

Alex glanced at Ray then back to Sara. “The fire was… will be… terrible, but like he said the number of deaths is really low. After the fire a huge chunk of the city infrastructure will be rebuilt. I just want to copy the records before they’re gone. Please it’s for my thesis.”

Nate was nodding like this was perfectly reasonable. Sara rubbed her forehead, trying to will away the headache that this was becoming. 

“Fine. Nate, Ray, stick with the kid and make sure that’s all he does. Ray, you’re in charge.”

Ray’s smile was not encouraging.

Mick reluctantly let Alex go. “What about me?”

“We have to stick around another few days to make sure this thing happens, so just… don’t cause any trouble.” She waved a hand and started marching back towards where they’d parked the Waverider. This was one era she wasn’t too keen to hang around in.

 

Three days later Mick wandered into a bakery on Pudding lane. He wandered out again fifteen minutes later with three sweet buns, a medium loaf of bread, and the satisfaction that history was back on course. The resulting fire raged for four days.

**Author's Note:**

> The Great Fire of London took place on September 2nd, 1666. All the other historical things were gleaned from Wikipedia.


End file.
